Alone No More
by SavinMe143
Summary: It's been a year and a half since the shooting. Sean and Ellie have basically moved on. But tragedy strikes and brings them together. But will it last? Sellie Please read and review! This is my first, so don't be too harsh!
1. Alone,Again

**Chapter 1: Alone Again **

"Hey Marco?" Ellie asked, "What are you doing this weekend? Want to go see a movie or something. I hear the Pirates of the Caribbean sequel is supposed to be really good." "Well, I kind of already made plans to go see that with Dylan. But you can come. It'd be totally alright with him." Marco responded. "Nah that's ok," Ellie began, "I've got homework and housework and stuff to do any way. You two have a good time." " Ok," Marco said "Well I gotta go; the movie starts in a half an hour and I like to get good seats for the previews. Bye El." "Bye." Ellie said as Marco ran off. I walked out of the foyer at school, alone, again.

Ever since Sean left, Ellie's friends began to mysteriously 'disappear'. Ok, they didn't exactly disappear, but they left, for one reason or another. Marco was back together with Dylan and spending practically all, I mean all, of his time with him. Ash ran off to England last summer and was still there enjoying her 'fling' with Alistair. Alex and her had begun getting friendly but then Alex revealed she was a lesbian and started crushing and apparently 'going out' with her total opposite, Paige Michalchuk. But they broke up, so maybe Alex would be cool to hang with. Craig, who was the first guy Ellie was actually getting close to after Sean, first went out with Manny –again- and then left to pursue a solo record. The other people Ellie's hung with just aren't the types of people she would hang with. Not that she was choosy. Honestly, Ellie, the strong, independent, free spirit wanted her friends back. Because in all honesty, she was very, very, lonely. Alone, again.

After she wallowed in her self pity for awhile, Ellie left school and walked to The Dot. She sat at a corner table by the window, by herself. She glanced at the menu, just to make it look like she wasn't totally bored. Spinner walked over to her table and asked for Ellie's order. "I'll have a small Caesar salad, fries, and a diet Coke, please." "Sure, no problem Ellie. Your order should be out soon." Spinner responded. Ellie watched as Spinner walked away. He's probably the only other person in Degrassi lonelier than me, Ellie thought quietly. Although I hear he's been hanging out with that Darcy girl and some of her religious--. "Hey Ellie! Long time, no see!" Her thoughts were interrupted by Alex, who seems to be more than over her Paigeyness 'obsession', as Ellie put it lightly. "Yea," Ellie said, "You've been, uhh, busy since the last time I saw you." Ellie didn't really know how to put Alex's sudden change in sexuality. Not that she had a problem with it, not at all. After being best friends with a gay guy, you learn to cope. "Yea, but I'm over that phase of my life. Any ways there's a party tonight over at the Ravine, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Alex responded excitedly. Ellie seemed hesitant. She wasn't exactly the party type. "Come on Ellie." Alex coaxed her. "You don't have to drink or do any bad stuff. But you look like you need some cheering up, so come on!" "Fine. I'll come." Ellie said as her meal came. "Good. These 'get-togethers' don't really have a starting time so I'll pick you up around 8:00, outside the Dot." Alex said excitedly. Ellie looked confused, "You don't have a car, do you?" "Well, not exactly, I'm borrowing it from Mom. But she won't mind. And by the way, take out those ridiculous braids." With that last criticism fresh in her mind, Ellie watched Alex leave and proceeded to eat her salad, shake, and now lukewarm fries. Alone, again.


	2. Getting Ready

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready**

Ellie left the Dot and started for home. She was actually excited to be going out and doing something. Alex was a pretty exciting person to hang out with. They had had fun playing Euchre with the gang last year. Ellie approached her house and opened the door with her key. Her mother wasn't home yet, so she'd probably just leave a note for her mom to read when she got home. Ellie walked up the stairs and approached her room, She dropped her coat and bag on the bed and decided to take a shower. Not that any one at these parties is particularly clean, Ellie thought. Fifteen minutes later, she was in her robe searching for something to wear. She decided on a black tank top, black mesh long-sleeved cover-up, and dark wash jeans. For shoes, she would wear her flats, because the boots honestly weren't _that_ comfortable. Ellie dressed in her chosen outfit and quickly blew dry her hair. She was gonna wear, it up, but decided to let the loose curls naturally fall around her face. Instead of bringing a big bag, Ellie rummaged through her closet until she found what she was looking for: a small wristlet. It was black and the zipper buckle was a silver and rhinestoned skull & crossbones. Sean had given it to her for Christmas one year; that and a key chain with a black heart and her initials monogrammed on it. Ellie really loved it when he gave it to her and she still did to this very day. The gift held a special memory for her. The night Sean had given it to her was the night he had told her he loved her.

_Rrring._ Jolted out of her memories by the ringing of her cell phone, Ellie ran to her nightstand to answer it. It was Alex: "Hey Ellie, I know we agreed to meet at 8:00, but maybe you could meet me at 7:30 instead. Ok good it's settled. 7:30 outside the Dot. Bye." Click. She hung up without giving Ellie a chance to interject, but she had no problem meeting a half hour earlier. She looked at the time. It was 7:00. Ellie grabbed her black eyeliner, keys, cell phone, and a small tube of lip gloss. All the essentials, she thought to herself. She proceeded to shut off the light in her room and went down the stairs. She glanced at the wall clock in the kitchen. 7:04. Well, Ellie thought to herself, I might as well leave now. So she headed toward the door, locked the door, and went out the door. Ellie, in a suddenly chipper mood because she was actually going out with a friend to an actual party, headed back to the Dot, where she had only been hours ago, sulking because of her loneliness.

Ellie arrived at the Dot at exactly 7:16. It had taken her 12 minutes to get there. She decided to go inside and wait at her usual table, except this time, she wouldn't order anything. "Well, if it isn't the magnificent Ellie Nash." Ellie heard a familiar voice behind her: "Craig! When did you get back? Why are you back?" Ellie asked excitedly. "I got back this morning because. . . well, Manny missed me and begged me to come back." "What?' Ellie blurted out in disbelief, "you gave up the record deal of a lifetime for _her?_" "Well,yea." Craig responded sheepishly. "But Craig, this was your dream!" Ellie responded. "They'll be other deals, hopefully, but I really have to go. I'm meeting Manny, so I'll talk to you later. Bye Ellie." "Bye" Ellie said quietly as Craig left the Dot. Just as Craig was leaving, Alex pulled up in a car. If you could even call it that. It was rusting in every place imaginable and the front bumper was, umm, falling off. Or it may have fallen off and somebody did a not-so-good job fixing it. Anyways, Ellie got up from her table and ran over to the car were Alex was sitting. Alex rolled down the passenger side window and yelled to Ellie, "C'mon Nash! Get in so we can get movin! The party will be over by the time we get there!" Ellie quickly got in and buckled up. Well, she thought to herself, this should be an adventure! Alex revved up the engine and off the pair went to the Ravine.


End file.
